oOo Mermaids of Yin and Yang oOo 3rd season of MM
by ArcticWhisper
Summary: Original pearls gone. Princess Izuna, heir to thone ofall oceans,diamondpearl &powersof AquaRegina.When she unwillingly brings back the 7pearls,will theprincesses still be able to sing& can they defete the blackpearls before Izuna'slive and will power die
1. Pearls of Light and Darkness

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 1- Pearls of Light and Darkness

By: ArcticWhisper

The mermaid princesses that we know and love have sung beautiful melodies that have raised our spirits and have stuck in our minds. …Melodies that are sung on Earth but made in the Heavens… songs that make all creatures stop and listen to their notes of purity. But not all melodies are pure… And where there is Light... there is Darkness hiding... Waiting… Snickering…

This is the 3rd season of Mermaid Melody… several years have passed… and there are new pearls emerging from the merkingoms.

¸ **0o0o0o0oCHANGE0o0o0oSCENE0o0o0o0o**

"We have almost arrived, Princess," explained a young merman as he let out a shaky breath... he disliked the idea of surfacing. His words pulsed with a royal tune.

"I am aware..." quipped the mermaid-- whom he was addressing. She gave a kick of her pearl colored fin and sent herself rushing upwards. The merman tried to keep up with her as they neared the human world above.

The mermaid princess had silver hair that glowed with a light violet aura. It weaved through heavy conchs and delicate shells that crowned the top of her head. Strands of pearl-beaded hair looped over her forehead and were held up at the back. These strands had spiraled shells beaded through them that dangled over her forehead and clanked together creating a high note-- like on a piano.

As she swiftly moved through the water, locks of her hair whipped across her face and chest... but she made no effort to brush them away... she ignored them like she did the man's repetitive calls to "slow down."

She pursed her lips and then smiled... realizing that as soon as she reached the land above the waves, she would not have to wear this royal headpiece... But none the less, she still was disgusted by the idea of setting foot on a humans turf.

change scene

"I feel a powerful presence emerging..." mumbled Taki as she wiggled her thin fingers above her crystal orb. It pulsed with a ghastly, green light and seemed to moan.

"Taki-san!" Hippo wailed as he stormed through the room.

Her concentration was shattered.

She curled her twitching lip upwards and snarled. But he continued to yell and scream. Then, he felt a cold wind kiss his check, and slowly he turned his shaking head over to glance at her. She stared him into silence.

A tear of sweat dropped down the side of his head as he laughed nervously.

"I... um.. um..um..." He mumbled as he found it hard to form his words as she started at him so.

"OUT WITH IT!!" she growled, her hair almost on fire as her eyes glowed red.

"Y-yes!"

"It's the pearl radar.. you see... heheh... There are two new signals!!" He yelled, waving the radar from right to left like you would a white surrender flag.

Taki quickly snatched it from his webbed fingers and examined the blinking dots.

"Hum... Oh... Ah... Hum..." She buzzed between closed lips.

"... I don't understand..." she then added honestly.

Hippo fell to the ground with his penguin feet vertically in the air. Then a boost of energy filled his body and he levered himself to his blue feet, almost in rampage.

"It means...!!! ... well um... now, what does it mean?" he asked himself as he realized that he never really knew why... when it started to blink, he all of the sudden had the urge to scream and yell because things have been very quiet and boring after the princesses defeated Mikeru and had used up all of the powers in their pearls.

"... They have arrived..." Nicola simply stated, her eyes seemed to reflect a distant pain. Hippo and Taki glanced over to her at the same time, both of their hands were greedily smothering the radar.

**0o0o0o0oCHANGE0o0o0oSCENE0o0o0o0o**

"Ahhhh!" the mermaid princess sighed as she stretched, trying to balance on a coral rock with her human legs.

She looked down and began to laugh

"They look funny!"

Her pale legs shimmered with ocean droplets.

Suddenly, a broken- up scream echoed through the bay, it was followed by a clumsy splash. The princess glanced over her shoulder effortlessly and sighed.

"These are horr _blub _ible!" the man in the water moaned, referring to his legs... as he was thrashed about by the waves, his mouth submerged in water. Neither of them had ever seen the mortal sky before... they only read about it during their studies.

The princess couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, her wet hair sticking to the sides of he face-- an unpleasant feeling she never experienced.

"P.A.T.H.E.T.I.C." she spelled out.

The man thought to himself for a moment... and then grumbled underwater, trying to suppress his anger.

"So this is it... huh?" She questioned.

"A-AH! Princess Izuna!" the man cried as he felt something slimy scrawl up his back. His face froze.

"What now, Saphiro?!"

"H-_haaaaaaaaaaaa_...-h- HHHHHHEEELP!" he shrieked, his voice hoarse.

Izuna reached her arm out in front of her and whipped the air with her long finger nails. As she did, the water receded around him... magic.

She twisted her body back around.

"Humans..." Izuna then grumbled as the words tickled on her tongue. Saphiro shrieked in the background as he held out the "slimly thing" in his hand.

Izuna, ignoring him once again, unwilling gazed out onto the beach in the distance. There, the humans cheerfully played.

"Disgusting..."


	2. Mermaid & Human

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 2

By: ArcticWhisper

"What's disgusting?" Saphiro asked as he inspected his feet and weaved his fingers between his toes as he sat on the rock.

Izuna looked over at him and simply rolled her eyes.

"We're going..." she said, placing her right foot on the water's surface before the rock she stood on. Then, she took another step.

_Walking on water... _

"Izuuuuunnnnaaa!" Saphiro cried as he swam in "slow motion" towards Izuna who was now confidently walking on water. He leaped up and grabbed her ankles. She glanced down and slammed her foot on his face. He loosed his grip.

"Now _this _i can get use to..." she chuckled.

"No, princess... you can't use your powers in the human world."

"We... we don't know... _what _they'll do!" he shuttered as he eyed the beach in the distance. Little children stabbed at the sand with shovels, others buried each other to the neck in it. Then... he just _had_ to glance up... above the looming hotel buildings seemed to glare down at him.

He looked at them wide-eyed, swallowed his fear and shivered.

"_Fine._" She scoffed as she let out a calm sigh... as soon as she did, she vertically dropped, landing on Saphiro.

...OoOo CHANGE-SCENE OoOo...

"Mommy... what's that?" a little girl asked as she pointed to the ocean. Her mother tilted her sunglasses down and squinted. There she saw it. Quickly she gasped and covered her daughters eyes.

"Who in the world!?"

"W-What?!"

others just stared as their bottom jaw fell to the floor.

Emerging from the ocean was Izuna who casually walked. Her silver hair glowed in the morning light as ocean teardrops shined throughout it. She weaved her way around umbrellas and people... _humans_...

She wore her reviling mermaid bra and a cut piece of fishing net that Saphiro had found drifting in the water and made her wear it.. but she didn't care... although now he had nothing to cover... _himself_... He simply thought "Princess comes first... _dammit_!"

"So I was like- and then she was like... _oh my God!"_ A teenage girl yapped in her cell phone, but as soon as she saw Izuna strutting though the crowd, she dropped it.

Izuna just glared at her.

"Is this what humans... _are_...?"She mummed to herself, her lip curling upwards in disgust. She watched a hot dog chugging contest and glanced at women coating themselves in white slop.

Saphiro on the other hand was at a... _loss_ for words.

He had _"liberated"_ a surf board from a boy who happened to be near the water holding it proudly to show off. Saphiro snatched it, and then wrapped his arms around it and started to "crab walk" with his knees knocking together, following Izuna.

"I feel so... so.._. exposed!" _he shuddered, the morning sea breeze pricking at his nude skin.

...OoO across the beach OoO...

"So Kaito... are you doing anything this weekend?" a gorgeous young woman suggested boldly.

Kaito glanced down at her as he tipped his water bottle up and let the liquid trickle down his chin. He remembered Luchia... and let out a emotional sigh,

"Well you see..." he began to say, taking another casual sip between his words. Then something in the corner of his amber eyes caught his attention. It was Izuna.

He looked in her direction with lazy eyes, turned back to face the girl, and then did a quick double-take. He choked on his water, trying to keep it in his mouth. The then swallowed hard, his eyes watering.

"Who in the world...? Wait..." he mumbled to himself, suddenly this eyes fixated on a pendant around her neck... "Luchia's pendant..." he then thought.

"I gotta go!" he quickly apologized as he darted towards Izuna.

"A mermaid? Coco? Noelle? Who is that?" he asked himself as he rushed towards her... he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that she was a mermaid... for that aura that emanated from her.. it pulsed with a power not of this world...

"Who ever it is, their breaking about 5 beach rules."

Kaito then grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the dunes. But Izuna didn't know Kaito...

"Who do you think you are?!" she snapped, pulling her hand back to her side. She hesitated to fling her hand back at his face... _"princess manners" _she thought...

"The person who's gonna get you something to wear!" he answered cleverly, glancing down at the pendant that hung around her neck. It was similar to Luchia's... but hers was silver and white.

"Unhand the princess!" wailed a nervous voice... Saphiro quickly waddled over towards them. The surfer had snatched back his board, so he had to _"borrow"_ a beach towel that he had trouble tyeing around his waist.

"There are two of you?" Kaito whined. Then, something snagged his attention to Saphiro's neck. It was another mermaid pendant... this one was the color of sapphire.

Kaito thought,

"A guy mermaid...?!"

**ArcticWhisper**-- that's it for chapter 2... sorry, i like really short chapters for dramatic effect... haha.. well, wait for chapter 3 to see what happens to the rest of the gang! ... when Izuna revels her hidden power to...!! will there be a love triangle between the mermaids and the ocean prince??


	3. New Pearl Generation

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 3

By: ArcticWhisper

Ignoring the pendants, Kaito seized Izuna's hand again and continued to pull her further up the dunes. Izuna seemed to have no trouble walking up the short flight of stairs for all she did was copy Kaito's movements... but let's just say that Saphiro wasn't that _talented_... Slowly he tip-toed up the planks of wood, peeking into each gap as if _something... _was waiting for him...

The fear of walking up stairs was conquered... so he continued to follow the suspicious boy and Izuna. They now reached... _the_ street...

"Where are you taking me?!" she yelled, making a scene. The stares from around her… _irritated_ her to a boiling point.

"You'll know once we get there!" He answered, glancing back at her as they continued to walk forward. His voice rang with his anger, but his eyes remained soft. His good-looks simply silenced her.

"_I guess he is quite handsome— I mean… for a __**human**__!"_ She thought, catching herself. Her cheeks glowed a passionate pink.

Honks and revving of car engines shot shivers down Saphiro's spin.

"What _kind _of creatures are these?" he asked himself nervously as he quickly darted closer to Kaito and Izuna.

Kaito glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Do I need to hold your hand too?" he stated sarcastically.

Saphiro looked up, shaking.

"Would you?" He was oblivious as to what was flowing from his mouth.

Kaito's face cringed as he turned his head back around to face forward.

OoO

OoOoCHANGE SCENEOoOoO

OoO

Beyond the lining beach walls lay a lively city… in the center stood the "Pearl Baths".

"Um... Nicola-san!" Kaito bellowed as he opened the back door of the medium-sized structure.

He looked around. This section of the building was a small foyer and had a high roof. Wide windows stretched from one side of the room to the other— through them you could see the ocean… the home Izuna _wished_ she could return to.

Saphiro suddenly caught his foot on the doorstep and fell face first on the wood floor. In his eyes, the entire world shook violently. He slowly levered himself to his feet, holding his throbbing nose.

In the near distance, a group of three girls sat around a table. Delicious-looking human food was served in front of them, and brightly colored drinks were poured in delicate demitasses.

"Kaito?" asked one of them as she stood up off the chair, she held her hand close to her chest. Her dark blonde hair bounced to her shoulders and was held partially in red ribbons at each side of her head.

Kaito glanced down at where her eyes where trailing and saw that his hand was still clenched around Izuna's. As if a reflex, he stole back his hand, surprised and waiting for the girl's anger to kick in. He sucked in a breath of confidence and uttered his question.

"Does _this _belong to you?"

The girl eyed him, her brown eyebrows drawing together with confusion.

"She looks like a snob…" mumbled another girl through her teeth. She had a perky voice and short blue hair. Her glaring brown eyes looked Izuna up and down.

The third girl who sat next to her hushed at her, her long green hair brushed over her shoulder as she moved. She had an air of unapproachable coolness to her.

Izuna glanced at her slightly, but rolled her eyes in the other direction.

"Wow, just our luck!… to find you so soon that is… and the three of you together." Saphiro said as he pushed his way between Izuna and Kaito.

All attention was drawn to him.

"Mermaid Princess of the Pink, Aqua-Marine and Green pearls… it is an honor to be in your presence." Saphiro said politely as he bowed forward, hoping that Izuna would copy him… he prayed that all of those years of etiquette would finally pay off…

"_Wow_… you guys are still _alive_…?!" she questioned rudely.

At that moment, Saphiro was too embarrassed to lift his head, he just silently cursed to himself.

The blue-haired girl immediately bounced to her feet, knocking her chair over in the process. She would have tackled Izuna to the ground, but the green-haired girl held her back by the shoulder. Her hand released calm energy.

"Who… are you?" the green-haired girl asked; her voice calm and collected.

"Oh… pardon my bad manners…" Saphiro lifted his head and stood straight. His good manners didn't match his _fashion _choice.

"My name is Saphiro, and I am the 'Sapphire prince.' "

"Sapphire—eh??" the blue-haired girl question, her lip curling upwards as her jaw dropped.

All eyes fell to the blue pendant around his neck.

"That's a…" the green-haired girl mumbled, the first girl finished the sentence for her,

"A pearl…!" she yelled, surprised.

Saphiro chuckled.

"The Sapphire pearl to be _exact."_

"That's impossible! You're bluffing!" The blue-haired girl yelled, wiggling from the other's grip.

"I'm afraid that he's not…" Nicola said as she walked forward. All eyes fell upon her.

"It is as he says." Izuna added, gripping the silver pedant around her own neck.

"My name is Izuna, and I am the Diamond Pearl Voice…"

"That just can't be right…" the blue-haired girl then mumbled, staggering backwards.

"Nicola, I don't understand. There are no more than seven mermaid pearls… how come there are now two more?" the blonde-haired girl questioned.

Nicola closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a long sigh.

"Several days ago, a message arrived from the Mermaid Kingdom Court… it stated that there was a new generation of pearls. It was said that Aqua-Regina summoned the rest of her power to create them… but her spirit disappeared shortly after, and no one knows for what purpose she would do such a thing…"

"Yes… Izuna and I are two of the _new generation. _When we received our pearls from Aqua-Regina, she said that we must find the original pearl voices and fight the on coming evil… But… but." Saphiro began to say, Izuna finished his sentence.

"But she disappeared before any of us could ask why… or who this on coming evil is…"

A cold wind brushed past everyone. Silence.

"… But how are we suppose to help if we don't know what we're fighting…?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"And we don't have our pearls any longer… they turned to dust when we defeated Mikeru several years ago…" the green-haired girl stated.

"Pitiful." Izuna spat.

"What was that?" the blue girl hollered.

"During my studies, I was fascinated by the captivating stories of your struggles… how you always rose to fight evil… but here you are… unable to help when others ask… it's _disgusting._ It's simply a let down…" Izuna retorted.

"Could it be because you all fell in love with … _humans?... pathetic_" she asked her rhetorical question spontaneously.

"Humans aren't _horrible!_ You can't judge someone like that!" the blue-haired girl wailed.

Izuna gave her a dark glare.

"You're one to talk… what was it? I'm a _snob?_" Izuna asked, silencing her with simple words.

"I'm not here by choice! So let's just finish this so I can get home and forget this _**ever **_happened"

"Then what do you propose we do?" the calm, green one asked.

"Do you still have the shells that your pearls were in?"

"Um… yes… why?"

"It might have a few…_side effects_… but I'm going to resurrect your pearls." Izuna stated seriously.

"_Good luck!_ Only Aqua-Regina can do something like that… and she isn't here now, is she?" the blue one questioned, thinking that she had Izuna wrapped around her fingers.

"The same." Izuna mumbled.

"What?"

"We're the same." Izuna answered, the human language of abbreviations made her skin crawl.

She held out her arm to the right and opened her mouth. As she formed the words of an ancient song, a glowing staff emerged in the air next to her. She grasped it with her thin fingers.

The staff was golden and engraved . It had a blue orb at the top with a curling vine that snaked its way around the base of the staff. At the top were a pair of white wings that flapped and sparkled… All was silent.

"That's-that's!"

"Aqua-Regina's staff…!"

------------------------------------------------

**ArcticWhisper--** that's all for chapter 3! Look for the 4th chapter of Mermaids of Ying and Yang to find out the link between Izuna and Aqua-Regina!!


	4. A Song of Rebirth

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 4

By: ArcticWhisper

"I-it can't be…" the blue-haired girl muttered.

"How can you have her staff?!" she then yelled.

"Hanon…" the green-haired girl said quietly as she placed her hand on the others shoulder. But Hanon flicked it away, agitated.

Hanon faintly heard her friends calming words over the growing mixture of aggression and confusion that was welling up inside of her. Her restraints snapped.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Hanon wailed, pointing a shaking finger to Izuna's face. Izuna reached her hand out and pushed it from her view calmly.

"Has no one told you that it is utterly rude to point at someone…?" Izuna asked, also agitated. She folded her fingers into a fist and held it at her side. Her long finger nails dug into the pale flesh of her palm. She tried her best to pin her voice… making it sound as calm as she could. But… _oh_ how much she wished she would spit insults at this… _girl. _

Hanon bit the side of her lip. Sparks seemed to fly from her eyes to Izuna's and it zapped the nervous energy that buzzed between them. But Izuna ignored them as she gazed at Hanon. Her stare could imitate any demons… with her cold, calculating eyes. Hanon could not see the growing rage that Izuna had locked behind a door at the back of her mind… but Hanon could feel something emanate from those violet eyes… it was her aura… and Hanon sensed it… for it pulsed with a power not of this world… but it was not a frightening aura… it was just _disgustingly_ pure.

Hanon staggered backwards. And Izuna smirked… then regained her emotion-less face for a moment. The sides of her lips curved upwards slightly as a smile of amusement lit the air like a star's warm fire lights the night sky.

"Now… shall we get started?" she questioned. "Where are your pearl lockets?"

Then a squeaking, tip-toeing sound slowly entered the room. Saphiro looked every which way but he couldn't find out where that sound was coming from. He glanced down. His face froze.

"W-www-what is _that _?!" he squealed as he gazed down at the blue creature.

"Hippo…?" the light brown-haired girl mumbled through her puffed cheeks.

"I brought your pearl lockets Luchia," he answered with a high, squeaky voice.

Saphiro gulped and looked away, shaking.

Luchia grasped her once pink pendant in her hands. The cold, now-gray beads clanked against one another… the pendant was glad to be back in the hands of it's rightful owner… but it's power was dead…. It felt useless… and so did Luchia.

Lina and Hanon then grasped theirs. Hanon grumbled at the sight of her colorless pendant. And Lina delicately fingered the shell of hers with her long, thin fingers. She mused over the memories that she had created while wearing this pendant.

"Please put them on." Izuna commanded politely. They did so.

Izuna lifted the staff and shut her eyes. As she did the wings of the staff flapped and the orb at the top glowed with a golden light… haloing Izuna. This heavenly aura was not sharp like the suns but calm like the moons… it embraced everyone kindly.

Izuna opened her mouth and uttered the words of a forbidden… but _healing _spell. It's words gently flowed over one another… soft but clear… they drifted through the room. The three mermaid princesses could not help but shut their eyes and take in the full power of her song… for it was unlike anything they had ever heard. Yet… they felt like they had heard it a million times.

The music faded and Izuna opened her eyes. They reflected an emotion she never wished to show.

"You may open your eyes." She said, her voice was slightly warmer… it sounded almost familiar. And for a brief moment the three girls could have sworn that they saw pure white wings on her back. But when they glanced back for a second look they were no longer there.

They all glanced down and saw their pendants the same, bright colors that they were the day they received them. Luchia lifted her hand up to hers and delicately smoothed her fingers over the bumpy lines of the pink, polished shell. And as she did, the shell's upper part lifted and reviled her glistening pink pearl. It glowed… its way of smiling.

"N-no way…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ArcticWhisper--** wow... is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter as they go along?? haha. well... sorry for the week delay for the arrival of chapter 4... and for how disgustingly short it is... lol. please wait for chapter 5! (and i promise that it will be... _longer) -- _The original 3 are having a hard time absorbing averything that has gone on so far. Saphiro wishes to start "training" but it has been a _long_ time since they have uttered to sing a song. Will their voices be the same? or will Izuna become even more agrivated? Also... you see the Light half of the new pendants...? Where are the Dark... hiding... waiting... snickering?? ... wait and find out!


	5. Pearls of Darkness

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 5- Pearls of Darkness

By: ArcticWhisper

"N-no way…" Luchia mumbled as she gazed down at her glistening pink pearl.

Her face was cast on the rippling water of a witch-like caldron. Sharp rocks lined the base and growing up from them were black vines with red roses that snaked around the body of the caldron. They twisted and hissed as they crossed over one another. A man wearing a black cape loomed over it… gazing onto the human world through a portal in the realm of Darkness.

He snickered as he his eyes locked onto the silver pendant around Izuna's neck. His face was illuminated by the red glow from the water… but a dark shadow ghosted over his eyes. Izuna's pendant gave a sharp shine_… _as if_ glaring_ at him. But the mermaids could not see him...

"What are you laughing about, Velius?" asked a female voice. Her voice was soft, but only because she chose to keep it so. A mixture of curiosity and amusement weaved through her words.

The young woman's face was lit up by the caldron's aura as she entered the room of pure Darkness. A black hood hung over her eyes. Its black lace and silky texture swayed in the water as she glided forward; mimicking the waves high above. The edges of her colored lips perked upwards into a sinister smile. She then gave a kick of her black fin that was coated in mirror-like scales. As she glided forward, a dark sliver pendant around her neck peeked out from behind the black fabric that covered her chest. It wished to see the Darkness… it's _home. _

"Take a look for yourself," Velius answered. He was too absorbed in the rippling image below him… the Light stung his eyes… but for some reason he could not look away. For he yearned to crumble that pearl with his own hands.

"Can we go out to… _play…_?" she asked innocently… yet something in her words numbed the water around them. She waited for his answer, praying to herself that he would agree. But she loved the Darkness of the deep sea too much to leave…and she found the murderous eyes of the creatures down here quite welcoming.

"No… their powers aren't ripe quite yet." He muttered, staring down at the reflection, his mind numb.

She pursed her lips in disappointment and then forced a reassuring smile to them.

"… You're right." She answered, wishing that she could voice her dissatisfaction.

"Ayame!" Velius ordered.

The cold water on the other side of the caldron zapped with black lightning. Then another mermaid appeared. She bowed forward and intently bent her head down… waiting for him to give her the _right_ to look up. She had a red fin and long red hair that was held up in a black, cylinder-shaped headpiece. Her hair was pinned back, threaded through it and dropped down into two, even ponytails.

"Yes, master?" she glanced up, her bright red eyes reflected her eager emotion to enter the land above the waves.

"Be of some use and keep a close watch on the mermaids… but _don't_ be seen!" he commanded with a warning voice. But he didn't seem to care about her existence that much to glance up.

"Yes…" she replied. A strong current of glowing red water circled around her, shining and pulsing with dark light. Then, she vanished.

Velius smirked and glanced up at the woman behind him.

"Do not worry….you will have a chance to see your _sister…_ very, very soon."

**ArcticWhisper—**sorry that this chapter was shorter than all the rest… even though I said that it would be longer… hahah. Well, I just introduced 3 main characters so the story is about to get a lot more interesting! Watch out for chapter 6! When the mermaid princess go into "training". But after 3 years of not using their singing voices… will they be the same?? You can guess the rest…. Poor Izuna…


	6. The Yin and Yang

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 6- The Yang of Ying (The Shadow of The Light)

By: ArcticWhisper

"This can't be real…" Lina mumbled.

Hanon pinched herself.

"Owww!" she then squealed.

"…Izuna?" Luchia then asked.

"Yes…?" Izuna answered.

For a moment Izuna's eyes went blank and she stared at something in the distance. She wavered in the air and slowly began to tilt to the right. Saphiro dashed behind her and held her tightly by the shoulders. Not realizing, she loosened her grip on the staff, and as it left her fingers… it _vanished. _It did not have the power to sustain it's presence without Izuna.

"Izuna?! Are you all right?!" He asked, worried.

She shook her head slightly, as if trying to shake away the pain and forced a smile to her face. But Saphiro saw right through it… for her eyes reflected her discomfort.

"I'm… fine."

"No… you're _not._" Saphiro corrected, making his grasp tighter as if proving his point.

"It's happening again… isn't it?" he then asked. His eyes narrowed as he put on a sad expression.

Izuna nodded slightly, humming her disapproval between her lips.

"What happened again?" Hanon asked, now concerned as well.

Izuna flinched.

"Tch! It's none of _your _business!" Izuna snapped, glaring at Hanon. She then brushed away Saphiro and turned to walk the other way; towards the kitchen door.

Hanon mumbled sadly to herself. She stared at the floor for a moment and then realized what happened. Suddenly her expression changed to one of indifference and anger. She clenched her teeth and held her hands in fists. But for some reason she felt the need to not voice her insults.

"Priiiinnnnnccccessss! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiittttttt!" Saphiro whined as he dashed over to her, but as he reached the _swinging_ kitchen door… Izuna flung it open and then it slammed in his face. He staggered back and held his nose once again. Izuna was inside… and she locked it… _"Accidentally"._

"_I mustn't leave the princess alone."_ He thought.

He reached out his arm and shaking, he wrapped his fingers around the thin handle and pulled towards him. But it didn't budge. This time he placed _both_ hands on it and yanked it as hard as he could. Still, it did not move.

"What is this _contraption?"_ he grunted, still pulling. The others watched in amusement.

He then stepped back and scratched his head. Then an idea stung the side of his mind. _"Light bulb… Ding"_

He sharply inhaled human air, coughed from the taste and then re-gained his composer. He puffed out his chest, held his hands in fists, and then dashed towards the door. He didn't even flinch as the door neared him… and as it did… Izuna flung open the door from her side. She smirked, held out her foot and watched him as he dashed in, trip and then collided with the kitchen floor all in one swift movement. His loosely tied towel _"untied itself"_ as he clumsily fell over Izuna's stretched out foot; it then draped itself delicately over his nude bottom. He whined painfully.

Izuna, feeling _much _better now gazed down at him.

Suddenly, she started to see black dots as an intolerable dizziness buzzed through her head. Her smile thinned and she wobbled over towards the sink. She reached out her hand, but she was shaking too much and she was too dizzy to figure out how to turn the water on. So she snapped her fingers. It's sharp, smacking sound echoed and as it did, the ground beneath her began to tremble slightly. Her grip tightened on the countertop, trying to support herself.

Then, with a growling rumble the water shot up from the pipes and created a fountain of ice blue liquid that curved and descended to the tile floor… were Saphiro laid. He choked as the water slithered down his throat.

"Izuna!" he whined as he lazily levered himself to his feet and hobbled over towards her, re-tying his towel; it was now wet and stuck to his naked legs. _What an uncomfortable feeling…!_

She cupped the water with her pale hands and brought it to her face. Her rippled reflection disgusted her… _"Such weak eyes!"_ she thought, hissing a breath through her clenched teeth. As she fiercely rubbed the liquid against her face, the puddle of water that had accumulated on the floor below mirrored her figure… and for a moment… her hair was jet back and her eyes purple. But then Izuna stomped in the puddle, and the reflection rippled violently. Neither of them had noticed.

"Princess… you should really lie down…" Saphiro pleaded as he placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched and then whipped the air between them. The water, still exploding from the faucet suddenly changed direction and flew towards Saphiro.

With fear in his eyes; the look a kitten gives to a hungry wolf. He lifted his arms to cover his face. And as he did the water collided with his shield of flesh and froze. Shivers danced down his spine and he shook his arms violently in the air; trying to fling the frozen clumps of ice from his skin.

"Izuna!" he wailed, like the way a big-brother does to his younger sister. But then his face froze.

The person standing before him was no longer the Izuna that he knew. This woman was _different…_ even thought her luminous black hair and deep, purple eyes held him with a mixture of threats and appeal… her aura was similar to the carefree Izuna that he had known for all of his life… but that wicked smirk that tweaked the sides of this woman's lips yearned to utter evil words. And just by carrying those words out… it might poison a person's innocence and they'd curl up and die.


	7. Subduing a Demon

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 7 –Subduing a Demon

By: ArcticWhisper

"Who… who are you?" Saphiro stuttered and then he suddenly realized what had happened.

"What have you done with the princess!" He wailed, grumbling under his breath, "If you hurt her…"

"If I hurt her… _what?" _she quipped. She did not fear anything… so this boy held no threat… _none._

She smirked. "That carefree princess of yours has lived a short… but fairly good life… I think that it's about time that I stepped in."

Saphiro bit his lip as beads of sweat raced down the side of his face. Even though this woman wasn't using magic, Saphiro could easily tell that she yearned to tear him apart . The nervous air tingled between them… it made his body numb.

Saphiro wanted to blink, but he _couldn't._ Then he couldn't stand it any longer. Slowly, his eyelids crept down and closed for a brief moment before he forced them back up, his eyes watering. Before the woman was at the other side of the room… but now she was inches away from him.

"H-how?!" he screamed, but the woman placed a finger on his lips. She was ice cold, and so was her voice.

"If I wanted to I could tear your little princess heart out… but I know that you care about her _so_ much, so I'll make a deal with you. If you do everything I say, _when_ I say it… I shall spare her." Her voice was demon-like and an eerie music playing its vile notes in the background would have been perfect at this moment… but Saphiro could barely even hear her over the thrumming of his heart.

"Agree?" she suddenly added with a childish voice and a sweet smile. She brought her hands to her side and then folded them behind her back, cocking her shoulders innocently. She continued to smile, adding a small giggle. But her eyes reviled her true feelings.

"Why you…" he snarled.

She shook her finger from side to side in front of him. "No, no, no." She then hummed a note between her colored lips.

"Oh… you don't want to save your princess? What a shame… more fun for me!" she said childish, but an evil grin slowly melted over her delicate features.

Izuna's murderous screaming echoed throughout the room. The woman snickered as a evil aura surrounded her. It's breath was so vile that it made the floor beneath her crackle and dissolve.

The three original mermaid princesses along with Hippo, Kaito and Nicola rushed to the door.

The woman flinched "Tch!" and then snapped her finger and the door slammed shut and melted into the wall… no entrance _or_ exits.

"W-what?!" Luchia yelled as she felt the wall were the door was. She hammered on the wall.

"What's going on in there! GUYS!!??"

Their yells were faint in the background.

"I agree!" Saphiro yelled.

"What was that?" the woman hummed, cupping her hand around her ear innocently.

"I agree! Just stop hurting Izuna!!" he screamed. "Please…" he murmured.

"Aw…" she whined. "Fine."

And with those words she disappeared, morphing back into Izuna.

"I'll be watching you…" the woman whispered, demonically before vanishing completely.

Izuna collapsed to the floor, her face and body against the cold, wet, and title floor. Saphiro ran over to her, tripping in the process and cradled her in his arms. Locks of her violet-sliver hair brushed against her pale, tear-stained cheeks. Saphiro delicately tried to brush them away, muttering on the brink of tears…

"I promised to protect you… I failed."

The door now re-emerged from the wall and all five of them came tumbling in, after "attempting" to ram the door open. They made a nice pile of moaning and whining, stretched out dolls.

"OWwww!!" Luchia yelled

"Your butt's in my face!" Hanon squealed.

"Please remove your knee from my stomach!" Lina politely requested, hiding her agony.

"GET OFF!!!!" They all yelled at once, squirming. They were now a knot. ("TWISTER")

"What… just happened?" Luchia mumbled as she finally untied herself from the human-knot and staggered to her feet. Her eyes skimmed the destroyed kitchen. Then they fell upon Saphiro and Izuna.

"What…?"

O0oo0o**CHANGE**0o0o**SCENE**0o0o00o0o

A young Izuna stood in a room of pure Darkness, shivering. Her mother's angelic figure in the near distance. Blond hair framed her pale face and sad blue eyes. She wore a flowing white dress with a golden belt hugging her slim waist and a glimmer crown weaved through the silky hair on top of her head. She was fading into the background… into the night that swallowed mermaids whole.

"Mother!" little Izuna wailed, uncontrollable tears trickled down her round cheeks. They were cold and tasted salty. But her mother did not answer her calls. _Was she ignoring her? Or could she not hear her? Not wish to hear? _

This is what Izuna thought. She wished for her feet to move forward, but they would not budge and her mother was now see-through.

She screamed again, but the only thing that did answer her calls were the snickers of a familiar voice…Those giggles hung in the water like dark clouds. Izuna turned around to see the silhouette of a woman standing before her. Then everything cracked… like fragile glass. Izuna never wished to cry again.

O0oo0o**CHANGE**0o0o**SCENE**0o0o00o0o

Izuna fluttered her violet eyes open to see herself in a dimly lit room. Her eyes slowly adjusted and a sleeping face drifted into view, the early morning sun ghosted over his face. Realizing who it was she slowly lifted her upper body from the fluffy bed. Something restrained her movements. She glanced down and saw herself wrapped in frilly pink fabric. It was too tight.

Izuna then looked to her right and saw Saphiro sleeping with his arms crossed underneath his chest and his chair carelessly leaning back on the wall behind him. _Had he been here all of this time? _Izuna thought, she was too tired to smile. A shadow then faded under her eyes as she remembered the dream… or nightmare about her childhood.

"Why did I remember that now?" She forced her eyes closed and willed to forget it.

The human world early in the morning gave off a quiet, magical-land feeling and made Izuna want to whisper and walk around on tip-toes. Though she would not dare of doing something so… She shook her head.

"Saphiro…" She whispered. He would not answer, he just mumbled in his sleep. His dark blue hair brushed against his forehead and cheeks.

"Saphiro…" she repeated, in a stage whisper. She sighed with disgust and gingerly jumped out of bed, not making a single sound even though the floor below her was made of old, groaning wood. All of those nights sneaking out of the palace when she was younger had finally paid off.

She got close to him and whispered loudly in his face. "Wake up!"

His eyes sprung open and his face narrowed. He looked up and saw Izuna _uncomfortably_ close to his face. She had an empty expression. Immediately, a bright pink tickled his cheeks as he flung backwards, his arms in the air. The back legs of the chair screeched against the floor and swiftly collided with it, dragging Saphiro with.

Saphiro, now in a crunched position whined to himself.

"Get up." She demanded with a _"you're not worth the effort"_ voice.

"Yes, princess…" he whined as he got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at her like a whipped puppy.

For a moment she starred at him dangerously, but then a smile lit her face and her eyes softened.

"You should have seen your face…"

"Was it that amusing?" he laughed pathetically, now scratching his head. "Remind me to do it more often… it's quite rare to see the princess smile with such a carefree expression." He complemented.

Izuna took it the wrong way.

"Oh… so I'm miserable all the time, then am I?" she snapped, her eyes flashed with her anger. Then gave off a watery nothing—a nothingness that was utterly unbearable as she remembered the murmurs she heard from the townsfolk during her childhood.

O0o0o0o0

"Why didn't the princess cry at her mother's funeral? She could at least act like she cares!" a bratty mermaid said after the funeral of the queen. They did not realize that Izuna was hiding behind the drapes, listening to them accidentally.

"Yeah! I bet that she wanted her mother to die all along!" said another.

"… Because then she would be the next queen!"

… but that was not true. Izuna had promised to herself that she would not cry any longer and that she would try to be strong for her people. Izuna, even though she was not even a teenager yet… understood the position that she was in. This great kingdom could not have an heir that would cry at everything. No… she would hide her emotions so that she would not upset anyone else…

0o0o0o0o0

"Princess… Are you still feeling ill?" Saphiro questioned. Izuna returned to the present and pushed away her memories once again.

"No… I'm fine. Please do not worry about me. I'm sorry…"

Saphiro could tell that she did not wish to talk any longer… even though there were so many things that _he_ wanted to say.

O0oo0o**CHANGE**0o0o**SCENE**0o0o00o0o

Saphiro walked out of the bedroom, his head still throbbing. Suddenly, his nose was filled with a mixture of unfamiliar smells. He lifted his nose, but hesitated to sniff the delicious-smelling air.

He followed its trail.

"Luchia, don't let the bacon burn!" Nicola yelled from across the kitchen to Luchia who was daydreaming; she had just woken up and was forced to help make breakfast for the uninvited guests.

"Ah!!" she screamed as she yanked the pan away from the burning, old-fashioned- gas stove. Saphiro eyed the blue fire with wide eyes, gulped and then looked away as he continued to walk.

"Oh… they probably won't know the difference…" Hanon whined under her breath as she took the boiled eggs out of a pot. Its steam puffed in the air and brushed its warm fingers across her face.

Lina had already finished setting the table hours ago and was now sitting at the table with a cup of Nicola's special mermaid tea. She sighed and took a sip, listening to her friends argue and whine in the background… she smiled gently, but her cup concealed it.

"What is that… smell?" Saphiro questioned as he walked into the kitchen, weaving his fingers through his shoulder-length, dark blue hair.

"Why… don't you like it?" Hanon grumbled as she patted her skin with a dishtowel, her face red.

"I- um... well, you see... ---I'll just be over there!" he added quickly as he moved to the table and looked around. That girl frightened him. Hesitating and fidgety he pulled the chair out and sat down.

He suddenly felt so short and utterly out of place.

Without warning his eyes were drawn to shiny objects that lay beneath his gaze. Sharp and shiny…

He picked the (fork) foreign object and examined it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked worried. Lina momentarily lifted her cup from her lips, shook her head slightly and then continued sipping.

Saphiro gulped. "Maybe I don't want to know…" he muttered. His eyes then, as if drawn by some unknown power... gazed down at two other similar objects.

"The human world is frightening…"

0oO0o0oCHANGE0o0Scene0o0o0O0o

"Breakfast is served!" Nicola announced as she balanced four plates on her arms and hands. They were overflowing with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and a bowl of gray-ish/ brown oatmeal. She placed Saphiro's plate in front of him and he just glanced down at it.

"Hanon, go get… Izuna for us, please." Nicola said, not asking as she placed the rest of the plates down. Luchia and Hippo got seated, Luchia giggled.

"Why me?" Hanon whined as she slumped forward and let her arms hang like tame snakes. She wobbled over to the door at the end of the hall and stopped. She let out a quick sigh and placed her hand on the knob. That's when she herd it, a beautiful melody… but it was sad yet it seemed to float in the air like a warm current.

"Misfortune… Someone is out there… crying? Are you alone? You are similar to me… searching… searching… but empty handed. What are you looking for? …that makes you cry? Don't force yourself to embrace something that isn't you… look down at your reflection… and smile--"

Izuna sung, but she was cut off by Hanon opening the screeching door. Izuna looked over her shoulders with shaky, violet eyes… but then they were calm and seemed to express her demands… _"Leave me alone"_

"I-I'm sorry! I… well… I came to get you… Then… um… eh, f-Food! … eh… just come when your ready!" she stuttered, not making eye contact with Izuna. She then swallowed the rest of her words and slammed the door behind her. She caught her breath.

"Those eyes and that song…" Hanon shivered and then walked to the breakfast table. "Smells soooo good!"

Izuna stared at the door, and even it creaked at her expression. She then sighed and closed her locket with a quick movement of her fingers. She got up and walked towards the door. "Ew… what is that _disgusting_ smell?"

0o0o0CHANGE0o0Scene0o0o0

Izuna sat down at the table and eyed the food before her. Everyone else was happily eating the food, giggling, stealing each others food and talking. Izuna glanced over at Saphiro who was wiggling a piece of bacon.

Hanon dropped her fork and smirked. "It's called "food" you eat it… Like this!" Hanon said as she lifted up a piece of bacon from Luchia's place and bit it. A crackling noise echoed as she enjoyed its flavor. "See?" she said, her mouth full. Luchia glanced over and saw a piece of her bacon stolen. "…Hey!! Hanon! Give it back!" she demanded as she graced the sides of Hanon's face. She smiled and opened her mouth, "Wann-it baeeccccckk?" She mumbled. Luchia shivered, "Meanie…"

"I think that I lost my appetite." Izuna quietly announced as she got up and walked to the sliding, glass door to the patio. Saphiro, who was hungry, but also had to be by the princess side all of the time… glanced down at his plate and gobbled it all at once. The three mermaid princess watched him, their mouths also full. Quickly, he jumped up and rushed to the door. (Which Izuna had now closed and was outside)

"Izzzzzuuuun---" he yelled, slamming into the glass door. He then sank to the floor, his face still plastered to the window.

"Arg…" he muttered, hobbled to his feet. "Damn door…"

**ArcticWhisper---** sniff there were no reviews for the last chapter… waaa…but sorry for the long wait on this one! We were just working on a Mermaid Melody English Fandub Pure to episode 1, please check it out on youtube!! our username is Firemage449

Well, the next chapter will be up shortly!! – "Mel-_squeek-_ody!" the three mermaid princesses have to get singing lessons from Saphiro…


	8. Mel squeak ody

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 8 –Mel-_squeak-_ody

By: ArcticWhisper

"Voice lessons?!" Hanon shrieked after Saphiro had suggested the question.

He sighed and wiped some sweat from the side of his face.

"Yes, well you see… you haven't used your voices… in well… many years…" he stuttered.

"Yeah? What's your point?" Hanon argued as she took a forceful step towards him, her hands clutched in fists.

"W-well… I'm just implying that… I… um…" he stuttered nervously.

"He is saying that after three years of not using your mermaid powers that your voices will be revoltingly dreadful and a disgrace to us all." Izuna scoffed. Her voice had the cheeriness of a dungeon but was weaved with the slight after-taste of amusement.

"Why you…" Hanon hissed through her clenched teeth.

Izuna had added another link to the chain of Hanon's growing frustration.

"Just a few lessons…" Saphiro added, trying to ease the tension that darkened the room.

"Luchia! Lina! Get butts in here!" Hanon bellowed, her hands balancing on the sides of her slim waist. Her princess manners had been locked away in the farthest part of Hanon's mind… the key, in her mind was lost forever.

"What is it, Hanon?" Luchia mumbled. Lina followed silently as she brushed her long, green hair from slipping over her shoulder.

"Speak." Hanon demanded, glaring at Saphiro.

"Well… I was just suggesting that… you three… er…" he muttered, casting his eyes to his feet.

"You three are having voice lessons until your singing can be used properly behind my own."

"What was that?" Hanon rushed up to her and stared straight into her eyes. Izuna held her stare.

With not even an edge of her disgust showing, she said,

"You heard me."

Hanon backed up inside herself for a moment as Izuna walked towards the open room-door and disappeared from sight. Hanon stood still… so still that she looked as if she was posing for a painting. For Hanon did not have to look hard to find the essence of Izuna's loneliness and pain… it was permanently embedded in her words and eyes.

0o0o0OCHANGE0O0SCENE0o0o0

"What key?" Saphiro asked as he sat down on the piano stool. He lifted the white, polished lid that rested comfortable above the keys. He smiled to himself as he fingered the square, black and white- colored keys. It was a mermaid who had first brought the idea of a piano to the human world... and Saphiro knew a great deal about them.

Izuna sang a few notes of what key she wanted to begin at. She did not feel the need to answer his question precisely… for if she sang what key she wanted than she could answer his question and warm-up her voice.

Saphiro nodded his head, rested his fingers on the keys and began to play the beginning of the high melody.

Hanon, Lina and Luchia stood in the room, waiting to begin the lesson. Hanon dreaded the fact.

"Are you kidding me? That key is way too high." Hanon argued. Saphiro kindly stopped playing and rested his hands on his lap as Izuna sighed.

"Fine." She answered, she did not wish to waist her words on her.

Izuna lifted her chin, closed her eyes and sang the song in a lower key in acapella. (But it was still fairly angelic). She opened her eyes and turned towards the three girls. "Does that settle well with you?"

They nodded and Saphiro smiled as he re-played the melody in a slightly lower key… and the song unwound like a child's play toy… gently flowing into the room like a welcoming scent.

"Misfortune… Someone is out there… crying? Are you alone? You are similar to me… searching… searching… but empty handed. What are you looking for? …that makes you cry? Don't force yourself to embrace something that isn't you… look down at your reflection… and smile." These words she sang as she stared out into space, her mind numb. The three mermaids knew that these were her feelings…

The melody ended and Saphiro looked up.

"You have changed the words."

"To my liking… the old words were dull and they don't have any meaning to me now." She said as she walked to the back of the room and sat down, momentarily dizzy.

"But… the emotion is the same…" he sighed to himself. He let his sad eyes blink and then he smiled as he looked up at the three mermaids who stood to the right of him several feet back.

"Now that the princess has graced us with her singing, we will begin the lesson. Let us start going up the scale. You first, Lina." He said as he re-fingered the keys.

"La… la, la la… _la!_" Lina nervously sang, her voice slightly out of tune and shaky towards the end.

"That was… alright for your first try." Saphiro said politely. He dared not to glance back at Izuna who he could have guessed had her jaw dropped to the floor and was in hysterics inside.

"Hanon." He said, hoping that the Aqua-Marine pearl mermaid's voice would be even a slight more tolerable.

Hanon nervously walked forward, fidgeting with her fingers that were folded before her.

"Um… I'm not feeling all that well." She said truthfully.

"Oh, do not worry, you will do fine."

He began to play the first few notes and she followed. But to his surprise, her notes were fairly squeaky, too strong on some notes and hoarse on others. When she finished the scale, she coughed and blushed, embarrassed. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

Saphiro gulped and prayed that that was the worst that he would hear as he called Luchia's name. Surprisingly, she strutted up confidently.

"La… la! _La la __**LAA!!!**__"_ her sour notes made your ears ring as she continued up the scale. Finally, it was over. Hanon collapsed on the floor laughing, and Lina just looked to the right. Luchia whined.

Then, the door to the room opened with a groaning squeak and everyone's eyes fell upon the teenager who stood in the doorway. Her slim silhouette was hallowed by the morning light and adorned in a short, fitted white beach-dress, and she rested her hands on her hips and balanced her weight onto one leg. Her light pink hair was held up in a headpiece befitting a queen and the rest of her hair fell to her knees, gently spiraling as translucent beads cascade through the locks. She looked up and smiled, her purple eyes sparkled with her amusement.

"Was that a squealing pig that I heard just now?" she said as she fiddled with her ear that was now ringing.

0o0o0o

**ArcticWhisper—**Wowie!! Another short chapter for the records!! Well, this is the new character named … well, I can't tell you… hahh.. but I can tell you that she plays a major role in the upcoming chapters. Can you guess who shes related to? 0.o. please wait for chapter 9!!!!


	9. Sister Dearest

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 9 …Sister Dearest…

By: ArcticWhisper

Everything was silent and everyone was so still that it looked as if they were captured in a still-life painting. Saphiro's eyes grew large and he almost seemed to be scared to see this angelic girl. But Izuna on the other hand… was the exact opposite… and for a few moments she slipped out of character _completely._

"Aphrodisa?!" Izuna bellowed as she leaped from her chair as if she had just been given an unexpected present… _unexpected_ indeed. Hot anger was crackling in her voice.

The girl looked up and placed both hands on her curved hips.

"_What?_ I'm right here… no need to raise your voice!" the girl snapped. Her words rolled off well pronounced… clear and sharp like little claps of thunder. From her looks… you would think that she would be the sweetest little girl who would ease into a conversation and not be too rude… but her voice was that of a bratty teenager wishing to break free into the unknown world of adults.

"Watch your…!" Izuna began to say, but then she suddenly noticed how she was behaving and gracefully let go of her emotions.

"Oh… don't think too hard… it looks _painful._" Aphrodisa quipped.

Izuna glanced up and without even hesitating she smacked Aphrodisa across the head. Izuna didn't bother to hurl a comment back at her… for she didn't wish to waist any more of her breath.

Saphiro walked up to them and stopped with a disbelieving, "Aphrodisa?" His voice was ancient with shock.

"Yeah, it's me." she answered, rubbing the side of her head and glaring at Izuna. But as soon as she did, Izuna raised her hand and Aphrodisa stuck her tongue out—she knew that Izuna wouldn't hit her again and she didn't.

"Um… who's this?" Hanon asked, her eyes still tearing from laughing so hard. Luchia was still too embarrassed to talk, let alone face anyone.

"I'm Aphrodisa!" She yelled casually. Izuna slapped her back, making her bend over.

"Why you wench…" Aphrodisa muttered, and as soon as she did Izuna pinched the flesh on her lower back with her long nails and turned it clockwise, not even uttering a single word or facial expression.

"Yeow!" Aphrodisa squealed as she flung her upper body back up and stood perfectly straight. She gulped and re-introduced herself.

"My name is Aphrodisa… it's—it is a _**pleasure**_…meeting you." She squeaked, Izuna still pinching her back, forcing her to talk and act like the princess she is.

"Uh… I'm Hanon." Hanon replied, almost on the verge of laughing again.

"Are you two sisters?" she then added. A quite accurate hunch.

Both Aphrodisa and Izuna looked up simultaneity, Izuna's lip curled… and Aphrodisa was grumbling in her flames.

"Yes, sadly we are related…" Izuna answered politely.

Her younger sister butted in,

"Who would ever think that _I_ was related to this_… this_..."

"_This?..._ _**What?"**_ Izuna snarled. As her mouth formed those simple words, the ground beneath began to vibrate slightly.

Noticing this, Saphiro began to panic…

"Now… you're highnesses… remember your manners…" he begged, slowly walking towards them.

As he approached them, they both snapped their heads in his direction, both their eyes glowing and a powerful sphere-shaped shield surrounded them. No one could enter and no one could leave until this was settled.

"_**You**_** stay out of this!!" **they both bellowed, both flinging an arm towards him. As they did, Saphiro, as if pulled back by some force was flung to the other side of the room as a purple and pink aura surrounded him. As soon as he collided with the piano, the aura faded. The two girls then pulled their attention towards the other, growling as their colored aura blazed around them, whipping the human air.

Saphiro wobbled up, gripping the keys as he staggered to his feet. The low keys wailed their notes, as if wishing to jump from the piano and run away.

"Princesses… please, think about this house… these nice people don't want to see the next Big Bang…" he pleaded, his back throbbing. They ignored his desperate calls.

"Aren't you gonna help your little boy friend?" Aphrodisa asked evilly.

Izuna ignored her words… for he was just a childhood friend.

Izuna then lifted her hand and clutched a fist full of her sister's powder-pink hair, and yanked it down like a pulley, Aphrodisa's head following as she hissed a grunt.

"I've always _loved _your hair… how ever do you get you're roots so _**strong?!" **_Izuna screamed, as she gave another yank, pinning back her voice to sound as calm as possible, but her agitation snaked through her words.

"Why you… hag!" Aphrodisa screeched, still in her hunched-forward position, she lifted her right arm, her short yet sharp nails were engulfed in a pink, poisonous flame. Its flame bubbled, and could tear through the strongest of metal.

Quickly, she hurtled her arm towards Izuna's face—aiming for her right cheek. But as soon as her nails swung dangerously close, a strong, purple-wall force stopped her abruptly and flung her arm in the other direction. Her body following it, landing face first on the cracked, tiled floor, Izuna's hand still wrapped around a lock of her pink hair.

"Now… are you _possibility _going to get me from all the way down there?" Izuna smiled, enjoying her authority over the now pitiful Aphrodisa.

Aphrodisa smiled evilly, lifted her flaming nails and sliced through her hair were Izuna held it. That chunk that once swayed to her knees now dangled above her chest. Izuna staggered backwards and then became extremely frustrated.

"Why you! Why did you cut you're beautiful hair! Mother is going to curse me!" Izuna screamed, for her mother was in love with her youngest daughter's silky, pink hair.

Aphrodisa's smile stretched to each ear.

"Shall I cut the rest then? Or maybe dye it black?"

Suddenly, something caught Izuna's attention, and the rage inside her calmed.

"Um… I wouldn't' be so sure about that…"

"What?" Aphrodisa shuttered as she slowly gazed down at the cut lock. She froze. That lock of hair grew back instantly and was now perfectly spiraled back to the length it use to be… the rest of her hair was dead straight.

"What curse did you put on my hair?!" Aphrodisa screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Oh… _I _didn't… but mother did…" Izuna answered, holding back a laugh.

Aphrodisa's eyes glowed and she charged her anger towards Izuna. Suddenly, a cold, sharp pain filled Izuna's chest and she quickly kneeled to the floor, coughing for air… her pale face turning blue.

Aphrodisa stumbled towards her, trying not to collide with her.

"Oh… you big faker." She laughed. But Izuna was not kidding.

"Wait… are you okay? Izuna! This isn't funny…" she screamed, tears filled her purple eyes.

"**Izuna?!"**

0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o

**ArcticWhisper- **hahaha another cliff hanger! (sticks tongue out) well, for this chapter, "Sister Dearest" (It's a funny name for a chapter because the two sisters don't get along at all—I can picture Izuna saying that.)I already had the character Aphrodisa made up and was going to have her come in much later in the story… but I thought that now was the prefect time! As you probably figured out… Aphrodisa is Izuna's younger sister… .and they don't really get along very well—as Saphiro points out with his "Don't start another Bing Bang." Well… Why does Izuna suddenly faint? (She did this in a few chapters back too)… an illness? _Curse?_ – wait for _**chapter 10**_ to find out!


	10. The Curse of Healing

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 10 The Curse Of Healing

By: ArcticWhisper

"Izuna!" Aphrodisa screamed as her older sister tumbled into her shaking arms. She was cold… her face paler than it had ever been… and she was struggling to breath as she clenched her throbbing chest.

Aphrodisa's vision became blurry with her tears. She then forced her eyes shut and let the ice-cold liquid ooze down her burning cheeks.

The orb that had surrounded them slowly turned to water and caved in, slowly disappearing as some of its watery fragments decorated the two sister's skin and hair with small pearl-like droplets.

"Princess!" Saphiro wailed as he stumbled over towards them. He fell to his knees and placed a hand on Izuna's forehead, lifting her silver-violet bangs as he did. Suddenly, he gasped. Her head was burning… and yet the rest of her body was ice cold.

Aphrodisa looked at him with fearful eyes and struggled to voice her words,

"What's wrong with my sister?"

Her words were broken up—she willed to scream her depression. She did not understand what was going on… she did not know that her sister lay in the gateway between the living and the after life… that for a long time she had been sinking into death… but something was holding her back—making her endure the pain that she wished to cast aside and plunge into Darkness… death was not a threat to her… not to Izuna.

Saphiro shook his head and held his hand out before him, close to his chest. He hummed a few ancient words… and as he did, his pearl-locket opened and a silver rod formed above his hand. As it took shape in the sapphire aura that his pearl emitted, Saphiro grabbed hold of it, clutching it in his palm.

Then he opened his twilight-blue eyes, and the rod pulsed, the aura sprung from the rod and vanished… reviling its true form…

A silver flute.

"Do not be frightened, young princess. I am merely going to sooth your sister's mind…" he whispered.

He then lifted the flute to his lips and began fingering the holes and blowing through it.

It's sharp, yet soothing notes drifted throughout the room gently. As the short melody ended, Izuna's face relaxed and she began to sleep peacefully. She had taken a step back from the growing Darkness.

As Saphiro lifted the flute from his lips, it pulsed with a sapphire light and disengaged between his fingers. He sighed and whipped some sweat from his forehead.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

Izuna had been put back into bed, and now everyone is at a loss about what had happed.

"Saphiro… What is happening to my sister?" Aphrodisa asked, almost in tears again when she said 'sister'.

Saphiro sighed and looked around. He could tell that everyone else was going to ask the same question.

"Princess Izuna was born as the next Aqua Regina—her mother… but she was_ blessed _with too much of that power way too soon… The Princess has always had a weak spirit because of how much of her energy is given to the seas… and when she sings or uses her abilities it takes time away from her life… if she keeps this up then she will die when she turns eighteen…" He sadly stated.

"Then why?! Why does she still sing, still use her powers!" Aphrodisa wailed. Saphiro tried to keep her voice down… so that she would not wake Izuna.

"Because the only way that Izuna can truly feel alive is when she uses her talents… even though that someday it will kill her…" he answered.

"So we loose both ways…" Luchia mumbled.

"Sadly..." Saphiro answered.

"Wait… Aqua Regina's dead… how could she have had a child?" Hanon asked, utterly confused.

"Well… After you all beat Mikeru several years ago… Aqua Regina was given the power to make a wish… and she chose to create more pearl voices… for she felt that more Dark forces would soon come one day." Saphiro answered.

"And of those new voices… you are one? So are you also Aqua-Regina's son?" Lina asked.

"Actually no… I was given my pearl several years after Izuna and Aphrodisa were… making me simply a pearl voice like you… I was just told all of this by the elders of the Kingdom." Saphiro answered once again, telling people this made his skin craw… for he had wished to forget all of it… many times.

Hanon leaned back in her chair and hung her arm on her face.

"I'm so confused…" she whined.

"I really don't know much more…" Saphiro added.

"This is too frustrating… Not only do we _not_ know why you two have come here… but we don't even know exactly who we are fighting…" Luchia mumbled, joining Hanon in the mind-realm of puzzlement.

"Actually… there is more… in a dream that I had before we came here… When Aqua-Regina told us to find you… she also said to tell the three mermaids- Pink, Aqua-Marine and Green mermaid that these upcoming battles will be like nothing they have every experienced before… and that they will need new abilities… not just their voices. That's when she gave me this flute." Saphiro said as he held out his hand once more. The flute that he had summoned before emerged in his hand.

He held it out for the mermaids and Nicola to see.

It was pure silver and had sapphire shimmers lining it. Twirling around it were several silver wires that all held a pair of wings to the base, but the wings seemed to be frozen for only when he plays do they come to life and flutter.

"She also said that all of you would be given weapons when you hearts reach the level needed." He said. He then laughed, "It all sounded a little far-fetched… the way she said it."

"Were all gonna get weapons?" the three mermaids yelled in disbelief.

"Maybe I'll get a rifle!" Lina whispered. Hanon and Luchia looked over with blue faces.

"Uh…" they mumbled, almost on the verge of laughing.

"Awwww! I wonder what kinda weapon I'm going to get! I hope that it's pretty!" Hanon squealed with excitement.

"Wait…" Nicola muttered. Everyone shook themselves from their fantasies and turned their attention towards Nicola.

"Does that mean that you won't be singing?" she then asked.

Saphiro thought for a moment.

"Well, no… I didn't say that… I just think that we will be using not only our voices but our other abilities… To tell the truth, I have absolutely no idea what kind of battles we will be going through…" He answered honestly.

Suddenly, a loud knocking echoed through the café.

"Come on! This damn door better open!!" yelled a girl from the other side of the back door. A louder stomping followed her yells—she was kicking the door with all of her might and yet she still could not make it budge… she was becoming frustrated.

Saphiro in the others looked over towards the door in bewilderment.

"Now, now… let's not be rude…" whispered a kinder voice. Her voice had the tender concern of a healthy person speaking to a sick.

"Move aside! Let me have a go!" yelled a more confident girl. Then, with one loud bang, the door swung open with the girl's leg.

"I knew that martial arts training would pay off!" the girl announced happily, flicking a thick lock of short blonde hair from her shoulder. She brought her leg back down and folded her arms beneath her breast. The morning sun hallowed her slim, fit silhouette.

The two girls standing behind her gazed inside. Once wore her purple hair in pigtails and the other had long, dark blue hair. This one smiled gently as the other pouted from not being able to open the door.

"Long time no see!" the blonde one yelled. The three original mermaids looked almost out of breath to see them standing at the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo-0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o000o0o0o

**ArcticWhisper—**ouuuuhhh!! I wasn't going to have these three come in until later, but this story is going by really slowly so I have to speed it up a tad! Well, can you guess who these three ladies are? I'll give you a hint—their not my own characters!! . . Well, check out the next chapter when it comes!!! I'm really starting to like this story!!


	11. The Forged Letter and The Sea Demon

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 11 The forged letter… and the Sea Demon

By: ArcticWhisper

"Karen? Noelle? Coco?!" Luchia yelled as she leaped from her seat and embraced them.

Coco, who was in the middle smiled and embraced her back. Karen who was on her right started to fake cough, because Luchia had her arm around her neck, as she stretched her arms to hug all three of them at once.

"We have missed you so much!" Luchia cried, tears filled up in her light brown eyes. Karen wiggled out of her death-like-hug and walked around them, rubbing her neck.

Suddenly, her eyes were pulled over towards Saphiro, and her eyes thinned.

"Ohh… Hanon, are you cheating on Nagisa with this guy?" Karen said, as she nudged Hanon with her elbow. Hanon blushed.

"That's so not true!" she whipped through her lips, blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh… What's this? Are you blushing too?" Karen added.

"ooo… Just stop already!" Hanon yelled as she hammered on Karen's shoulder, trying to make her stop. Karen knew exactly which buttons to press to make Hanon's veil of self-confidence come crashing down on her… but of course, Karen did it just for laughs. She giggled as Hanon mumbled, "That wasn't funny…"

"So... What brings you all here?" Lina questioned as she approached her childhood friend. Noelle had long, dark blue hair that mimicked the oceans waves. She had her hair parted to the side so that her thick bangs would fall neatly at each side of her face. Her rose-colored cheeks lifted as her mouth's corners curved up with her gentle smiles.

"We got a message from the capital mer-kingdom that we were needed back in the human world. Aren't you the ones who wrote it?" Noelle then questioned.

Lina looked down at her in bewilderment and answered her.

"Um… no, we never sent any letter."

"What? You guys didn't write the letter?" Coco yelled as her and Luchia walked over. Coco sunk her hand into her cargo-pants pocket and brought out a pink piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Lina, Hanon and Luchia walked behind her and glanced over her shoulder.

The spidery, black writing looked like one of them had written it and it was even signed as the three mermaids… but it wasn't them… they hadn't written any letter.

"No… we didn't write this…" Hanon mumbled. Lina handed the note back to Coco.

"That's kinda freaky… I wonder who wrote it then?"

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

A red mermaid jumped out of the water. An explosion of sea foam and salty beads followed her as she jumped through the border between the ocean and the human world. She opened her eyes and scanned the beach with her amber-colored eyes. Then smiled and dove back into the water.

"Finally… made it to the right beach…" the mermaid said as soon as she swam to a secret cove. She walked towards shore, it felt weird to move with human legs. She glanced down at them and then smiled.

"They might be ugly… but these will make me look like a human!" she said, ecstatic. She brushed her fire-red hair from blocking her face and then placed her fore-finger on her red pearl-locket. She then whistled and opened her eyes.

A gust of black wind surrounded her and as it seeped back into the clean, human air she found herself wearing clothes. It was a tight, black Japanese dress with red embellishments on it.

"Fits pretty well…" she said as she turned and glanced down at her rippled reflection in a small rock-pool of ocean water. She then turned to face the land behind her.

"Oh…" She sighed, for she liked her mermaid form the best.

"Now… were shall I start? Oh! I know!" She then said as she held her arm out before her.

"Darkness… I call forth thee! Grant me the power to freeze pearls of Light… all for the sake of _Master." _She then started to chant in another, ancient langue.

"Inido farflexio blundar weis darkino magica!" she yelled, her pure voice echoed... but only for the dead to hear.

Then a dark wind spiraled around her arm. She opened her red eyes and smiled as the black smog slithered around her arm, moaning and eating away at the pure air as it did so. Then, it suddenly vanished.

She examined her arm. Wrapped around her tan skin was a red arm guard, and attached to it was a sharp blade that extended from the side and was a few inches longer than her arm was. She watched as the blade reflected the light sharply… as if it were mad at the Light for shining in its presence.

"Thank you." She thanked as she closed her eyes and thought of her master. With this magnificent weapon that he had trusted to her… she could behead the heiress and drag it to her master's throne… then he would be king… and he would grant her one of the many mer-kingdoms; like he had promised.

"Now… oh, dagger of Darkness! Guide me to my prey!" She yelled. The right side of the blade then blinked.

"They are to the right then… perfect." She smiled, her vampire-like teeth slipped over her colored clips.

"Can't wait."

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸ **

"Izuna… Dear… Mommy will be gone for a while, but I promise that when I return we can spend all of out time together." Promised a beautiful queen as she leaned over her daughters bead.

The little girl who she was speaking to opened her eyes. A gentle flash of purple glistened as she lifted her tiny eye lids.

"Mommy… where are you going?" the little princess asked, rubbing her eyes. Her mothers silhouette slowly drifted into view.

Golden hair glistened in the dusk lighting… it hallowed her head and pale face. A shadow cast under the queen's eyes… but Izuna could feel calm energy emitting from them as she spoke soft words that seemed to quietly flow through the room like a warm current.

""I'll just be gone for a while. Now please promise me that you will be a good little girl for everyone here… make sure not to cry to much… be brave… my little princess." The woman leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Then, as if put under a spell, the little girl fell asleep once more.

The queen stoked her daughter's soft, violet-silver hair and then left. Never to be seen by her people again.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

Izuna lifted her upper body and cast her eyes downwards.

"That damn dream again…" she scoffed.

Then a blotch of dark color from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She glanced over, slightly alarmed.

There, standing at the side of her bed was a woman who wore a black, tight dress and had a grinning dagger attached to her right arm.

"Oh… did I frighten you, princess?" asked the woman coyly. She grinned and Izuna could feel the demonic whisper of the ocean thread through her words… she was a demon… trusting for blood.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.**

**ArcticWhisper—**ohhhh another cliff hanger! I love this new character! Though I made her a little more evil than I wanted. (By the way its all her acting… shes really quite ditzy.) lol. Well, wait for the next chapter to see what Izuna will do to this intruder! Ohhhh can't wait to start writing!


	12. Princess of The Red Sea and The Savior

**Mermaids of Ying and Yang**

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Chapter 12

Princess of the Red Sea and The Savior

By: ArcticWhisper

"Oh… did I frighten you, princess?" coyly asked the demon-woman.

Izuna's surprised expression drifted from her face as she thinned her eyes with displeasure.

"Points to you." Izuna muttered, not opening her mouth much to utter her words. Her eyes shimmered with a simple expression as she blinked her eyes, her long black lashes whisked under her pale cheeks.

"Points?"

"Correct… since you trespassed through my personal space I will give you double the punishment… but…" Izuna yawned. She then turned her back on the woman, pulling the covers over herself as she closed her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Don't turn you're back on the enemy!!" The woman howled before calming herself and giving a dark smirk. As if lifted by a pulley, she slowly lifted her arm, the dagger glaring at Izuna's sleeping face dangerously. She swung her arm down, her eyes widened with her pleasure.

Then, she froze. An unbearable prickling crawled under her skin…

"What?! What is this?!" the woman screamed.

Izuna opened her eyes and lifted her upper body, stepping off the bed. She stared straight forward and then slowly turned to glare at the woman. Dark fingers slithered down the woman's back as she got the chills… those eyes frightened her.

"You make me sick. I tried to ignore you… " Izuna muttered, she then looked up and grabbed the demon-woman by the neck. Izuna's long nails gently pawed her flesh. The woman, still frozen by an unknown force looked into Izuna's blank eyes and gulped... her purple eyes were now black and life-less…

"Time is stopping forever. Betrayal… Vanish, disappear, and dissolve… With out any trace… Till there is nothing left… I will smile in the Darkness with fangs stained red… then I will toss you aside…" These evil notes were surprisingly drifting from Izuna's mouth. As she freely uttered the words of the wicked melody a dark aura wrapped around Izuna's hand and the woman's neck. The woman flinched as the dark air pawed her skin. Izuna then forced her eyes closed with pain and knelt to the ground, her legs folding beneath her.

"Why are you inside me?" Izuna whispered, struggling to utter her words. She felt a dark spirit latching its claws around her soul…. Trying to take control…

The demon woman, now free from Izuna's grasp, held out her arm and swung her arm-dagger down. As it did, Izuna was engulfed in a moon-like aura that reflected a calm light. Izuna stood up and glared at her with black eyes once more. She took a step forward and wrapped her fingers around the woman's neck again.

Izuna was fighting something wicked that lay dormant inside of her…. It was…

"Demon!" Izuna yelled as a surge of wind pushed the woman against the large window. The clear shards exploded from the window frame as the woman crashed through and landed on the lawn behind the wall like a lifeless-puppet with no master.

The fragments of glass cut the woman and Izuna, but Izuna ignored its prickling pain... she simply glared down at the woman who lay on the floor beneath her. With a flick of her fingers, Izuna summoned her staff… but she was not rested well enough to summon it completely, so all that formed in her grasp was the golden base of the staff.

The staff's holy aura frightened the woman… but Izuna's eyes and facial expressions were not those of an angel… or a goddess who would fit that the place of whom would hold that staff… that is what frightened the woman the most.

"Stand up and fight!" Izuna ordered as she pointed her heavy staff down and lifted the woman by the top of her dress.

The woman coughed as she was raised to her feet. She staggered backwards.

"As you wish…" she giggled, catching her breath. Suddenly, a red wind spiraled around her. It lifted her hair and made the fabric of her dress flap with its sharp gusts and hands.

"Ruby pearl voice!" The woman screamed. As soon as she did, a locket appeared around her neck and opened with a flash of red light. It released a red, sparkling pearl.

The woman's outfit then began to change. Her short, fitted, black dress shortened and from underneath the fabric protruded red ruffles that were longer in the back of the skirt than the front. Black gloves started at her fingertips and slithered black fabric up her arm- stopping below her shoulder. Her red hair that was held up by a unique, cylinder head piece started to grow… locks of her hair spiraled gently, and two tendrils brushed past her tan cheeks. She opened her eyes and smiled, her cat-like teeth slipped over her bottom lip that was colored with dark red lip-gloss.

She licked her blade and grinned at Izuna.

"Ready, Princess?" she asked, smiling. She took a slow step forward, lifted her other leg to take the next step and then… she vanished, her silhouette blurred out as if she was moving too fast for anyone to see.

"What?" Izuna cried as her eyes grew large with surprise and regained their chilling purple color. She realized her staff and vanished without her. "What am I doing here?" she then whispered, casting her eyes downwards.

Suddenly something at the top of her eyes caught her attention… she gazed up and saw the figure falling towards her, her arm back… ready to swing and slice through her.

Slowly, the demon-woman's sword swung dangerously close to her neck… and as it did Izuna's eyes narrowed and they regained their serious nothingness…

She held her right arm above her head and mumbled a few ancient words. She the smirked and gripped something invisible in the air. She then swung it towards the other's sword and held it. As she moved the weapon, the space around it tugged around its edges.

Frustration shimmered in the demon-woman's red eyes as their weapon's clashed. She let out a quick grunt and pushed off of Izuna's weapon. She jumped and landed delicately in the near distance as if the wind held her and gently put her down. She then disappeared again and appeared behind Izuna. The woman held Izuna's hands behind her back and brushed the blade against her Izuna's neck.

"Your quite the talented one, aren't ya?"

**¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸**

A teenage girl gradually emerged from the water… her light green scales slowly faded into her new human legs. She slowly fingered her silky smooth skin that was adored in sea liquid-beads, shimmering.

"Meril, you all right?" she asked, her voice was tender and caring. She gently glanced over her shoulder; her hair that was a light green at the top and then faded into a darker green towards the bottom gently brushed against the sides of her cheeks. Two thick locks of her hair were tied in loose buns and the rest of it bounced to her shoulders.

"Yeah… I'm all right…" Meril answered, pouting. She was about five. Her small honeydew-colored hair was held up in high, wavy ponytails that were tied with two large orange bows with heart buttons in the middle. She looked up,

"Do we have to go?" she whined.

The green girl smiled and placed an effectuate hand on Meril's head.

"Yes… we need to aid the future queen."

**¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸**

Jingling weaved through the salty air of a surf-shop that rested on a heap of sand in the far dunes. The shopkeeper looked up with lazy eyes for there hadn't been a costumer all day and he was become quite bored of this job. His eyes then widened as he saw two girls walk in though the open doorway that had beaded shells hung from the frame.

"Hello Sir, I would like to trade you for two beach dresses, please." The older girl asked, the child went to go look at the dried sea-life that was on display on a shelf for sale.

The man chuckled.

"I hope you're planning on trading money for the items… Little lady"

"Well I was actually going to trade…" the green girl murmured. She then lifted a large, round object that she had been holding on since she left her Mer -Kingdom…

She then slammed the sphere on the counter he was leaning on, he jumped and sat up straight. Now laid on the table was a soccer-ball sized pearl that glimmered with a luminous, colorful shine.

"…this for them!" the girl then finished her sentence.

The man blinked as his mouth dropped past his chin. "This is real!?"

The girl smiled and cocked her head to the side, waiting for a more servant-like reply. The man rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

The little girl, Meril stared at the dried starfish.

"Hmm?" she muttered, her lips pushed together innocently. She then held out her chubby fingers and rubbed the starfish's bumpy stomach. Suddenly, as if by magic… the starfish came to life. It slowly moved its arms, smiling at the girl, but also struggling to breathe. The little girl giggled to herself. She then began to touch the rest of the dried sea life… one after another… like playing a musical instrument.

"So… what about this green dress and this little orange one?" she asked, smiling as she pointing to the dresses behind her.

The man jumped, his words broken up.

"Y-y-yes—M-mam!!" he yelled. He leaped from his chair and dashed to the rack of dresses. "H-here Ms." He then said, quickly grabbing the two dresses and handing them to the girl, his hands shaking.

"Thank you!" she smiled as she gracefully took them and stepped into the larger one. It hugged her waist perfectly.

"Meril? Please come dress." She asked, he little girl skipped over and stepped into the dress. She giggled, "It feels funny."

"Now then, shall we go assist her majesty?"

They then left.

The man then walked over to the counter, hugging the large pearl .

"Those were two strange girls…" he muttered. Then, something wiggling caught his attention.

"What the--?!" he then yelled, his dark brown eyes twinkled with confusion as they locked onto the now alive starfish. He then screamed as they wobbled off of the counter.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****• .¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.¸**

"What's wrong, _princess…? _Oh... why won't you fight back? It's rather disappointing…" the red-demon-woman pouted. She lifted her blade that was stained with blood and flicked her arm to the side, the air licking her blade clean.

Izuna lay on the grass in the near distance. She tried to lift her head, but she quickly found her head being hugged once more by the itchy grass. She smiled with shaking eyes, "Why is this body of mine so week?" She mumbled pathetically. She knew that she could no longer summon her staff let alone any other power that lay dormant within her.

"You must think me a fool, mother… Am I pathetic in your eyes?" she uttered, her light-violet eyes watering. She tried to hold them back with a smile, but the edges of her mouth began to shake uncontrollably.

"Get up!" the woman yelled, mocking Izuna from before. She took a step forward and pointed her blade at Izuna. As soon as she did, the blade grew from the tip until it was several feet longer. She lifted Izuna's head by the bottom of her chin, Izuna grunted softly. A lock of Izuna's silver-violet hair slipped over her ear and hung over her pale face.

"Carnation Pearl Voice!" yelled the familiar voice.

Izuna lifted her shaking head and forced her tired eyes open… There she saw a tall silhouette adored in small black skirt and a long sleeve, pink kimono top, decorated with black pearls and sea flowers. Izuna's vision was fading, becoming speckled with dark veils.

Her long, pink hair was perfectly spiraled and was held up in a crown of sea flowers and pearls. In the back of her head a large portion of her hair was held and the ends gently cascaded to her knees in long tendrils. Two large starfish hugged the sides of her head, her pink hair looped over them and gently swayed against her bright cheeks and pale face. She opened her colored lips and reviled pearl white teeth, lifting her head and starring at the woman dangerously. Anger shimmered in her purple/ pink eyes.

"Step away from my sister...!"

00o0o0o000o

**ArcticWhisper**: Wowie. This was a long chapter. A lot has happened… and I'm sorry for the slight turn in the story—it isn't going any where. I was currently busy with schoolwork and my novel and such. I just finished the cover art for it! And hopefully it will be released to the public before 2008. So if you enjoy my stories please pick up a copy and I will sign it for you at a book signings. XxX ArcticWhisper.


End file.
